


Resting Wings

by rubylily



Category: Shuumatsu no Izetta | Izetta: The Last Witch
Genre: F/F, Intimacy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: To Finé, Izetta is most beautiful.





	Resting Wings

These nights Finé shared all of herself with Izetta, and these nights were theirs alone.

In that small cottage near the lake where they had first met, Finé held Izetta tightly. How many times had she nearly lost Izetta? She had spent so many months in fear, but now Izetta was safe, as long she worked hard to maintain this peace. Maybe this peace wouldn't last, but someday, even if far from today, she would keep her promise to Izetta. After all that Izetta had done for her, Finé would at least do that for her.

"Finé," Izetta said, her voice a whisper in the darkness, and her naked body seemed to shine in the moonlight. "I love you."

"I love you too," Finé said as she pressed her lips against Izetta's for another kiss, and her hands began to explore Izetta's body, and her fingers traced each and every nick and scar that marked Izetta's skin. So many painful memories, but also wonderful memories, and Finé loved all of them.

She cupped Izetta's large breasts and pinched her hardening nipples, and Izetta let out a soft cry. Each sweet moan was like music to Finé's ears, and as Izetta's body had grown more sensitive, Finé wanted to bring more than more pleasure to her.

Most of their nights ended like this. As Izetta recovered and adjusted, she grew bolder and bolder, and her flushed smiles were bright. She was so beautiful, and Finé never wanted to let go. She kissed Izetta over and over as she squeezed Izetta's soft breasts, and Izetta squirmed beneath her.

Heat consumed them both, and Finé quite liked the feel of Izetta's heartbeat against her chest as she slid her fingers between Izetta's thighs. With just the lightest of touches she could bring unimaginable pleasure to Izetta, and Izetta was always eager to do the same for her.

When they soon climaxed, Finé rested her head on Izetta's chest, and still found herself clutching Izetta's breasts tightly. In the dim moonlight they were completely bared to each other, and Finé's cheeks flushed. But she would bare her very soul to Izetta if she could.

"Finé," Izetta said breathlessly as she threaded her fingers through Finé's hair, and a shiver went down Finé's spine. "It is all right if I call you that?"

"Of course," Finé said with a chuckle. "I've told you that countless times."

Izetta shut her eyes tightly, and tears formed at the corners. "Thank you, Finé, thank you so much…"

Finé leaned forward to kiss her beloved Izetta again. After all, to her Izetta was most beautiful, and she wanted to share all these days and nights with Izetta alone.


End file.
